Iridescent
by Ptroxsora
Summary: Time. Space. The Past. The Future. The Ocean. Ice. Fire. Earth. Sky. The Wind. Warriors from the past are reincarnated and sent to a school for Pokémon trainers. Echo Malone may be one of the few people in the universe who can stop their budding friendship from being as brutally destroyed as it was the first time. Accepting OCs! T for violence and suggestive themes. ON HIATUS
1. The Dream

1 The Dream  
A battlefield layed out before me. There were nine people with me, a guy with bright green hair and eyes, a boy with turquise hair and black eyes, a boy with purple hair and grey eyes, a boy with black hair and black eyes, a boy with floppy green hair and green eyes, a girl with long, thick purple hair, a girl with blue hair, a girl with brown hair, and a girl with orange hair.  
If I had never had this dream before I would've been suprised by the fact they all wore battle armor, if I hadn't had this dream before, and if I hadn't helped create the very armor they were wearing. A creme-colored Pokemon floated up to me.  
"Are you okay, Echo?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"Fine, Nike," I replied to the Pokemon, a Victini. He looked at me as if he knew I was lying to him.  
"C'mon, you can tell me anything," he assured me. I sighed. Nike and I have been friends ever since I rescued him in the 13th century from a herd of charging Tauros. The Victini then sat on my head, something he would do to get me to talk. I ignored the small amount of weight on top of my head and watched the people in front of me. They looked as if they were yelling at each other and I saw that they looked prepared to strike. Of course I knew none would strike until the others did, but still it was unnerving to watch this.  
"Echo," Nike moaned. "I know something's wrong. Every night you have this dream and it's always about the samething, the breaking up of the warriors of hope."  
"It's nothing. It's just sad to think of how they broke up over something as stupid as that," I lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Nike didn't fall for my lie, we knew eachother better than we knew ourselves.  
"Don't lie to me," he said.  
"Sorry, it's just that i'm worried about deciding to go to that school, you know I hate staying in one time for to long, it gets so boring," I explained.  
"I know, but still, going to the Trainer School might be good for you, you can make friends and get your mind of the past and future," Nike said, floating off my head and standing in front of me.  
"And then my friends will die, just like all the others," I said wistfully, turning my head away from the Victory Pokemon.  
"Don't think like that, it's good for you to make friends! Remember Donald and Aiden and Marvin?" Nike replied.  
"I had to supress Donald's memories of me and the things we did together because if he remembered me his brain would explode and he would die. Aiden comitted suicide because he was supposed to die, but I saved his life and he figured out he was supposed to die in Almia so he made sure time stayed as close as possible to how it was supposed to be. Mrvin was forced to become a soldier because of how much he missed being with me and got killed in battle," I replied fluidly. Nike frowned at me.  
"What about Ross?" he asked quietly. I felt my heart ache at the mention of Ross.  
"Ross is trapped in another diminsion because I couldn't save him. I couldn't save the one thing that was most important to me and now he is gone. Forever," I snapped bitterly. Nike could tell he hit a sensitive spot after that and he remained silent, a rare feat for the talkative Victini.  
We simply watched the events going on between the seven people. The purple haired boy lashed out at the others with ice and everything fell apart. The ground rumbled and an earthquake began, roaring waves appeared out of a near by stream, winds raged at the nine of them, a storm began, fireball flew everywhere, the boy with the turqouise hair began teleporting everywhere, the girl with the thick purple hair began shooting a high-tech gun at random, the guy with bright green hair shot arrows all around the area.  
I saw the blunette drop to the ground, limp, an arrow threw her stomach. The purple haired boy fired a long stream of ice at the guy with bright green hair and he fell over, frozen solid. By the time the ice would be melted it would be to late, he would be gone forever. The purple haired girl yelled something angrily and shot several times at the purple haired boy, who dodged the lightning fast bullets that hit the brown haired girl. This earned an enraged roar from the boy with floppy green hair. A volley of rocks flew at the shooter who dodged and let the rocks smash into the black haired one. After that the battle was a blur.  
All there were eight bodies strewn around the area, all dead. The turquiose haired boy was the only one alive. His hands were covered with blood and he only then seemed to realize what he had done. He chocked back tears and fell to his knees. He moved toward the orange haired girl's corpse and laid her head on his lap. He stroked her hair and a silent tear fell down his face. Though I couldn't hear him I could easily read his lips.  
"What have I done?" he mouthed. He looked around the battlefireld again and saw a spare arrow lying by him. Even if I hadn't seen this before I would've known what he was about to do from the look in his eyes. He grabbed the arrow and drove it through his heart. I looked on, expressionless. I saw blood pool out of his body and onto the grass that was worn from the many times people walked on it. His eyes remained open as he died. I looked sadly at him.  
Two Pokemon appeared, a large white one with a yellow arch like thing on his back and a small catlike, pink Pokemon.  
"It's so sad, Arceus," the little pink thing said upon seeing the nine dead people.  
"I know, Mew, but if you are fast we can give them another chance," the white one, Arceus replied. Mew floated over to the blue haired girl first, whispering quietly into her ear. The girl began to glow with a golden shine and when the glowing stopped a huge black dragon thing was in her place. A Zekrom. It was unconcious, but still alive. Mew did something similar to the others and they also had gone through similar transformations. The boy with black hair turned into a Reshiram, the girl with brown hair became a Rayquaza, the guy with bright green hair became a Ho-Oh, the gril with purple hair became a Lugia, the boy with purple hair became a Kyurem, the boy with floppy green hair became a Groudon and the girl with orange hair had transformed into a Kyogre.  
Mew's final stop was to the boy with turquiose haired boy. He still had the arrow protruding from his chest and Mew carfully pulled it out. She whispered into his ear began his transformation. When he stopped he was a Palkia.  
"Now come, Mew, we must leave before they awaken. If they were to meet us they might remember their past. No matter what, we cannot let that happen. They would hate each other enough to kill each other again," Arceus said. Mew nodded. They both then disappeared, not noticing the Palkia who watched them leave.  
"I think it's time to wake up," Nike commented. I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Hey guys! Updates will be somewhat rare, so yeah. Life can be a pain sometimes. So I plan on accepting OCs for this, but note they will just be minor characters. They will be mentioned though when Echo talks about them. The form is below.**

**Name:  
Age: (14-18)  
Gender:  
Height:  
Body Build:  
Unique Traits:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Pokémon: (Anything except legendaries, unless there is a good reason for it. Also includes Nicknames if they are wanted.)  
Clothes: (Everyday Clothes, swim ware, formal, PJs, etc.)  
Personality:  
Favorite Type:  
Favorite Color:  
Pokémons' Personality:  
Skills:  
Faults: (There must be some! I will not accept Mary Sues/Gary Sues. If you do send me a Mary/Gary Sue I will ask you to change them a bit. Remember, nobody is perfect!)  
Bio/History: (Tell me about their family, life before the school, etc.)  
Friends with: (This can be any character from the anime or games except Cilan, Iris, Dawn, Paul, Ash, Misty, May and Drew.)  
Considered: (Popular, geeky, flirt, etc.)  
Notes: (Any thing else you have to say about him/her.)**

**PM me this form, but to have your character submitted there is one catch, you must review. If you don't then I will not use your character. Well, until then bye!**


	2. The SS Ark

2 The SS Ark  
I woke up in the hotel room I had stayed at in Castelia City. Nike was asleep on the nightstand, curled up in a ball. I smiled. He could be adorable when he wanted to. He soon woke up, yawning as he sat up.  
"I'm sorry you had that dream again," he apologized.  
"It's fine," I replied, refusing to meet his eyes.  
"Echo, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears," he said, wiggling his large orange ears. I grinned at that. As I said, he could be cute when he wanted to be.  
"It's nothing," I assured him firmly, becoming highly interested in a loose thread of the bed's comforter. I could tell Nike was giving me a look. "Let's just start packing. The boat for the school will be leaving soon."  
Nike sighed and began helping me pack up my bag. We quickly got it packed and ate breakfast. I finished my breakfast first and Nike sat at his perch on top of my head, eating an apple.  
"I don't know why you couldn't have just gotten a room for a trainer with Pokémon. It would've provided free Pokémon food," he commented.  
"Well, you're my only Pokémon and if people knew that I have a victini they would try to take you away and experiment on you to find out how you became immortal," I replied. Nike shrugged.  
"You could have made something up. Remember, your rule number one is that you lie," he objected. I sighed, it was true. That was actually the first thing I had told him.  
"Maybe I want to try to start over," I said, trying to sound as convincing as I could.  
"Echo, I've known you for a thousand and nine years, I know when you're lying to me," Nike replied, having finished his apple. He wasn't exaggerating when he said he had known me for 1009 years. Some would consider the immortality I had as being great but it really wasn't. You had to watch your friends and family die while you stayed the same, never-changing, never-dying. Actually, I was older than 1009, I was 1207. Again, the curse of immortality.  
"Let's just get going," I snapped, trying to ignore the subject. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it out of the door. Nike sighed and turned invisible, a perk of being a legendary Pokémon. Even though I couldn't see hm, I knew he was following. I had only two constant companions, the other, well, I don't really want to talk about at the moment. We wove our way through the crowded streets of Castelia, making our way to the docks. Several kids were boarding a boat named the SS Ark. I was bound for the same boat. I flashed a ticket to an attendant who allowed me onto the boat. I found a seat as far from everyone else as possible and sat down. I felt something heavy on my head and knew it was Nike.  
"Are you just going to sit here for the whole ride?" he inquired.  
"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't," I replied in a whisper.  
"Can't you at least try to make friends? If not I could always tell you about the history of the island we're heading to," he said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Nike, I helped build the school we're going to. I think know the history of it." Never the less I stood up to attempt to socialize with someone. Sometimes I wish I didn't care about him so much.

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and the OCs! Sorry this was so short and I think this helps explain why Echo is so angsty.**


End file.
